


Bloody and Bloated

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Gross, Hard vore, Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was done as a patreon reward.Alice the vampire simply isn’t satisfied with drinking blood anymore. So, she decides to stuff herself with junk food instead, before chomping down on a willing human victim. It seems like both are liable to give her some pretty nasty gas.





	Bloody and Bloated

Vampires were usually known for subsisting exclusively on blood. Alice had a palette that was a bit more broad than her fellow creatures of the night, though that wasn’t to say that it was sophisticated.

"Mmmmf, this is pretshy gooth,“ she said, speaking through the mass of burger meat that she’d crudely crammed into her maw just seconds before. Using the hand opposite of the one she was using to stuff herself, Alice traced her fingers over the swell of her grease-covered gut. She was in a state of pure, gluttonous self indulgence, and she couldn’t be happier.

She continued to make her way through the fattening food she had left out for herself, cramming all of the burgers and pizza slices within arms reach into her hungering maw. With each bite, she understood the dietary choices of her kin less and less. Why bother with blood when this stuff was so much more fulfilling?

It should be clarified that Alice’s opposition to blood was not a moral one. She had no problem with murdering an innocent human if it meant satisfying her hunger. In fact, she had a young man tied up and thrown in with the pile of fast food before her, and the way she would devour him would be much more cruel and painful than simply draining him dry.

He listened to each each slimy chomp the vampiress took, knowing it would only be a matter of time before those fangs were tearing apart his own flesh with as much vigor as she gnawed that pizza to pieces.

His name was Mike, and though a sane person would’ve found such a fate horrifying, he was overjoyed by the prospect of ending up in the vampire girl’s stomach. He wanted nothing more than to be a filling, suitable snack to her, and he was eager to please.

Alice groped in front of her, hoping to snatch another bit of delicious greasy food. She found herself grasping at the empty air instead. Most of her dinner had been depleted, it seems, save for Mike, the bespectacled human with an all-too-eager smile on his face.

She waddled over to her prey, her vast, food-filled gut heaving up and down with each step she took. Each step she took prompted a bassy gust of stinking air to erupt from her fat rear which Mike found himself downwind of. He saved the smell of her every flatulent expulsion, knowing that he would soon be one of her sloppy vampire farts himself.

The enormous vampiress bent over, brought Mike to her mouth, and began to chew away at him, starting from his feet. Her teeth tore through flesh and bone alike with little resistance, sending his lower legs down her throat in a single chomp. That alone wasn’t enough to satisfy her now blood-stained maw. She continued to ascent through Mike’s body, each gnaw from her fangs sending another large hunk of bloodied meat into her gut. Even while she was eating, she couldn’t keep herself from belching between every bite. Mike was treated to the rank scent of partially-digested pizza in addition to the agony of having his flesh ripped to shreds by the vampiress’s cruel teeth.

It was heavenly.

Somehow, Mike had managed to survive even as she had eaten all the way up to his torso. She bit his arms off individually, and then crammed the whole rest of him into her mouth, which at this point considered of a dismembered midsection and his head.

Her lips, naked bosom, and the top of her jutting belly were stained with blood from her gory meal. Mike’s bloody body began to digest inside of her, along with all the other mashed up food.

The eviscerated body and junk foot gave her terrible gas when combined. Though the smell of her gas was awful before, Mike’s digesting body made it positively unholy. Her belches were rank and carried with them the morbid scent of death, and her blood-farts were sloppy and stunk like raw sewage.

Alice usually had a pretty high tolerance for her own stink, but these malevolent fumes compelled even her to fan her nose in disgust. As the last few bits of Mike sputtered out of her ass in the form of wet, sloppy farts, Alice couldn’t help but feel bad for the human. Not because she had brutally devoured him, for that she had no regrets. It was just a shame that he wasn’t around to huff the dreadful gas that he had helped to produce and see the profoundly swollen, fat gut she now sported.


End file.
